The present invention concerns automotive jacks of the type for use by the car operator during roadside emergencies. Additionally, the present invention pertains to that class of jacks including a prime mover carried by and imparting movement to a jack carriage.
Typically, automotive jacks of the type for emergency use, are manually actuated. The task of jacking up an automobile, as in the changing of a flat tire, presents an arduous task for certain members of the motoring public. Further, the operation of an automobile jack presents some risk in that the jack must be operated with care and some understanding of its operation. Admittedly, the general concept of a motorized jack for emergency use is known in the prior art, as for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,062,504; 3,244,401; 3,314,656; 3,392,959; 3,606,252 and 3,844,535.